


Of One Mind and Body

by vassalady



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mar-Vell cannot stop pondering over his and Rick's relationship as they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of One Mind and Body

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rick calling Mar-Vell "dad" in an early Captain Marvel issue.
> 
> Content notes for: dub-con and only just 18-years-old Rick.

It was strange for Mar-Vell to share the same dimension as Rick Jones. Although their bond had not been long, sleepless existence in the Negative Zone had stretched the experience out. He had never told Rick, but he had seen Rick’s dreams as Rick slept, and he wondered at them.

And when the dreams shifted to more intimate imaginings, ones that involved Mar-Vell as well, he swore to never reveal the truth.

Now, however, there was no need for Rick to dream, and Mar-Vell did not have to simply watch a copy of himself take pleasure with Rick. Now, he could touch Rick for himself. Now, he could hear the words Rick whispered into his ear.

“Fuck, Daddy, please, harder!” Rick said between gasps of breath. 

Mar-Vell snapped his hips with as much force as he dared. Rick moaned. His legs, wrapped over Mar-Vell’s shoulders, tightened and pulled Mar-Vell closer. With a roll of his hips, Mar-Vell ground down into Rick, pleased at the pleasured gasp Rick gave.

“Are you alright, son?” Mar-Vell said.

Rick nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Mar-Vell’s neck. “Yes, Daddy, it’s so good. Keep going.”

Mar-Vell continued to thrust into him.

He couldn’t be absolutely certain that he hadn’t caused some part of Rick’s desire. If so, Mar-Vell had never intended for it to be so; indeed, he hadn’t recognized his own attraction until he’d witnessed Rick’s dreams.

But their minds and bodies had been intricately linked. There was no telling how they had influenced one another.

“Daddy, can you please touch me?” Rick said, reaching for Mar-Vell’s hand. Mar-Vell met him halfway and let Rick lead him toward his cock, where it left damp trails on Rick’s stomach.

“Certainly, my boy. Anything for you.”

He did believe that this father-son play was of Rick’s own design. Mar-Vell did find pleasure in it, in the way Rick looked up at him with respect and adoration, in the way he whined and pouted, playing the innocent, as he breathlessly asked “Daddy” what he was going to do to his baby boy. However, it was nothing that Mar-Vell had ever considered before.

Yet, how could he ever know for certain?

Rick squeezed around him; the pressure sent a shock of pleasure through Mar-Vell, and he picked up speed. He kept stroking Rick’s cock with one hand, using the other to brace himself on the bed, and felt his climax drawing near.

“I shall release into you, son,” he said. “Is that alright?”

“Anything you want, daddy, yes, I want it, please!”

Mar-Vell leaned in and captured Rick’s mouth as he climaxed. His hips stilled, he spilled into Rick, and he kissed Rick like a man starved of touched. 

They panted against one another for a few minutes, Mar-Vell still riding his high, until Rick nudged him slightly and asked, “Can I come now, Daddy? Please?”

Mar-Vell was about to say yes and stroke Rick to completion when a wicked thought crossed his mind. 

“I think you must do some more training first.”

Rick frowned. “What do you mean training?”

It was not the reaction Mar-Vell had hoped for, but it pleased him all the same. Their different expectations and understandings sometimes made this play difficult, but Mar-Vell was not to be deterred.

“You want to be a strong warrior like your father, do you not?”

Rick flushed deeply at this.

“Then,” Mar-Vell continued, “you must learn patience. And I have just the task for you.”

Mar-Vell placed Rick’s hands above his head and ordered him to wait like that for a few minutes. He pulled free from Rick, who sighed at the loss. Mar-Vell took a moment to watch his ejaculate dribble from Rick’s opening before reaching for the wet cloth they kept at the bedside table and wiping himself clean.

Meanwhile, Rick wiggled his hips, giving short thrusts upward to seek friction that wasn’t there. He calmed with a soothing touch to his hip from Mar-Vell, but Mar-Vell could see his impatience growing.

“After I have finished again, then you may come,” Mar-Vell said as he urged Rick up and down again to his stomach.

“But, dad-”

“This is how one must learn to be a warrior.” Mar-Vell followed this with a quick kiss and then brought Rick’s face to his groin.

Rick was deft with his mouth despite his general lack of experience. Mar-Vell watched as Rick’s lips wrapped around him, delighted by the way Rick shut his eyes in focus.

It was also very odd in a way, because Mar-Vell could almost taste himself in his own mouth, could almost feel the weight on his tongue.

He wondered if Rick ever felt any of these phantom sensations. He wondered if there was any explanation for them other than Mar-Vell’s imagination.

He stroked Rick’s hair, lost in both thought and feeling. Rick was young, only recently come of age, and he was often reckless and impetuous. But there was a good, strong heart that beat within him, one Mar-Vell recognized within himself.

They were alike, the two of them, and yet so very different.

And here they were, partaking in each other intimately, if only physically. Although Mar-Vell did not miss the Negative Zone, he did miss the touch of Rick’s mind that had been his sole companion.

He climaxed once more, Rick sucking it down, and then he laid Rick out to capture Rick’s cock in his own mouth. He finished Rick off, and Rick laughed, sated and pleased, before curling around Mar-Vell.

Mar-Vell stroked a hand down Rick’s back as he continued to ponder what had been and what was now. He did not know what waited ahead for him in the future, but he only wished that he could have Rick by his side to face it.


End file.
